She's Killing Me
by VampireRide
Summary: Rated T for some minor language and lots of arguing (SPOILER ALERT). One-shot


**BASED OFF: The song _She's Killing Me_ by: _A Rocket to the Moon_**

**Seriously, go listen to the song if you got time because it's awesome.**

**And yes, this is a long one-shot. Sue me. (Please don't, actually)**

**I don't own MR or A Rocket to the Moon, or the song She's Killing Me.**

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" The crowd chanted as I tilted the beer bottle straight up and let the contents slide down my throat. Iggy slapped me on the back after I finished and Sam shot me a thumbs up as the crowd began to clap before Nudge dragged him off to the dance floor. I smirked and waved at him as he mouthed a 'help me'. The only unfortunate thing about Nudge was that when she wanted to dance, she wouldn't stop until either her partner passed out, or she did.

And with Sam's two left feet, I guessed the previously stated would be happening first. "Don't you laugh, Iggy, you're coming with me," Ella grinned deviously and grabbed Iggy's hand, pulling him off closer towards the earsplitting music.

"Well me-ow," He purred and eagerly walked off with his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes and snickered as the crowd began to disperse throughout my house, partying it up as much as they could before I kicked them all out. Which I'd have to eventually since Max was coming over tomorrow and I'd need a couple hours of sleep at least.

"So Fang, do you hold alcohol pretty well?" Lissa asked, giggling madly as she stumbled over to me and clutched onto my arm for support. I wanted to gag just at the look of her. She needed a _lot _more material on that dress.

"Better than you," I muttered, pushing her off of me. The last thing I needed was for Max to hear another rumor about Lissa and me. The last one had almost broken us up for good. Fortunately I always knew how to cheer her up, or I'd be six feet under by now. I left my kitchen quickly, hoping Lissa would cling onto something as low as her and forget I existed.

As I walked pass the front windows I caught a glimpse of a red Mustang that made me do a double-take. No. No, this couldn't be happening. She was going to ruin my party!

"Iggy! Sam!" I shouted, swerving through the grinding bodies on the dance floor to find my two best friends who were no longer my best friends. I found the two guys having a fun time with their girlfriends in the middle of the dance floor, Iggy looking relaxed and mischievous as always, while Sam looked awkward and timid. "You two," I growled, getting their attention.

"Oh hey- OW!" Sam yelled as I grabbed his ear, and then Iggy's, dragging them away from Nudge and Ella.

"Don't worry, I won't kill them tonight!" I called over my shoulder to the two dumbfounded girls. They seemed to realize that their wonderful boyfriends had done something wrong then, and began dancing with each other instead. Damn, I always missed the good stuff. And it's always Iggy's and Sam's fault.

"Hey, Dumb and Dumber, guess who I just saw drive up?" I snarled, shoving them both into the off-limits master bedroom on the bottom floor of my house.

"Um, Pizza Hut?" Iggy guessed nervously, probably having already found out what was going on.

"Uh-uh! I ordered Papa Johns because they have that new..." Sam's voice trailed off as he noticed the glare I was sending him. "I'll shut up now," He mumbled.

"You are officially Dumber," I told Sam before looking to Iggy. "Although maybe not considering you had to be the one to tell her since you have the guilty look,"

"What was I supposed to do Fang? She's your girlfriend! You of all people should know how she gets when she knows I know something she doesn't know, you know?" Iggy spoke quickly, obviously trying to confuse me, but I wasn't going to play along tonight.

"Iggy, I'm going to kill you- actually, no I won't. Wanna know why? Cause I'll already be dead!" I snapped, wanting to break something. How could she be here?

"Yeah, you will be," That familiar voice spoke. She sounded so calm, so casual, but that was always the voice she used before she either stormed away, or started a fight, and since we hadn't even began the discussion, I guessed the latter was about to go down.

"We'll just be... going!" Sam spoke up before sprinting out of the room. Iggy was at his heels, both eager to get away from me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, turning to Max. "Hey, Honey," I said sweetly, forcing a smile to my face.

"I hate that shirt," She growled out, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the doorway. So this was how it was going to start.

"Why?" I asked, looking down at it. Okay, so it wasn't the most appropriate thing with the almost-naked girl on it, but I had bought it, and I was going to get my money's worth.

"You know why. I told you to throw that thing away,_ two months ago_," Max emphasized, the storm beginning to brew.

"Well I um, well, uh, I, um, I like it- wait no! I don't like it! I mean uh, I spent money on it and-" I stuttered, trying to come up with a good explanation as to why I hadn't thrown it away like I promised I would.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Max changed the subject, her words a black venom sinking into my veins. How did I explain that?

"Well I was going to invite you, but then I remembered... I remembered that history test you have tomorrow!" I exclaimed proudly, smiling and nodding my head at my quick thinking. "Yeah, that's it, I know how tough history is for you, and I just didn't want you influenced to do something irresponsible,"

"Well that was a valiant attempt at saving your skin, I'll give you that," Max praised in an icy tone. I blinked. What was she talking about? We really did have a History test tomorrow. And then it hit me. We have different teachers.

"Max, look, I'm sorry. I just didn't want us fighting about-"

"About what Fang? Your wardrobe choice? The fact that you smell like alcohol? How you made all my friends turn their backs on me? Should I go on?" Max's voice slowly rose to a shout as she spoke, stepping closer to me with each question. "Honestly I don't know why I put up with you!" She snarled and shoved me back before storming away. I stumbled a few feet before catching my balance and chasing after her.

"Max wait!" I tried, following her out the door and all the way to her car.

"Leave me alone!" She growled, getting into her mustang and slamming the door shut. The engine roared to life and she peeled out of my driveway, even managed to get a couple hundred feet down the road, and then she ran out of gas.

My first instinct was to laugh, but Max was already out of the car, kicking the tire and cussing me out, so I attempted to hide my snickers behind my hand. Which didn't work out seeing as Max noticed almost instantly.

"You think this is funny? This is _your _fault!" She shrieked, picking a rock up off the road and flinging it at me. I ducked and let the laughter subside.

"What are you talking about? How is it my fault?" I asked curiously, feeling my own version of anger begin to bubble up. Why was everything my fault when she was PMSing?

"Because you- uh, well I don't know but it's your fault! You love to make me angry!" She snapped quickly, trying to cover up for her lack of knowledge.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Sweetheart," I said, walking over to her. "But if it _was_ my fault, I would've drained the gas tank before you could even get in the car in the first place. That way you wouldn't be here ruining my party," I snarled at Max, wanting to shove her on the ground so some random truck could come by and hit her. Not kill her, of course, just maybe knock a brain into that hollow skull of hers. However, I could control myself from doing so. Max, well, she couldn't.

"You jerk! I hate you! What the hell is wrong with you? I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She shouted, pounding her fist against my chest, and okay, it hurt a little- alright fine, it hurt a lot, but I wasn't going to give her the credit.

"Stop hitting me!" I snapped, annoyed by the fact she was acting like a four year old. I held her away from me at arms length, and let her punch the air a few times before she gave up and began to sulk.

"Do you want me to take you home, Sweetie?" I asked in a much softer voice than what I had been using, brushing some hair behind her ears. She swatted my hand away.

"I don't want you to do anything for me; I'll walk," Max's stubbornness was the best and worst possible trait about her. I groaned and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards my Pick-Up.

"Come on, Princess, we're going for a ride." I said, leaving no room for argument. However Max doesn't understand the 'no' part of my tone.

"I don't want to!" She whined, trying to yank her arm away from me. Ha, like she could.

"Max, I'm stronger than you, don't hurt yourself, _Darling_," I sneered, smirking brightly as she glared at me. I had to admit she was pretty intimidating when she had that furious look on her face, but I was immune to it by now.

"Pft, says the one who got pinned two nights ago." Max mumbled, finally relenting.

"I let you win," I told her, patting her head like a dog's.

"Did not!" She insisted.

"Did too!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!

"Did too!

"Did n-"

"Shut up and stop arguing!" I exclaimed, effectively quieting the beast. Max rolled her eyes at me and acted as if my tone didn't affect her. Of course, on the inside she was heartbroken and would need many 'I love you's over the next twenty-four hours, but I didn't want us to bicker the whole drive so I had to do something to get her to be quiet, and letting her win was not something I would do.

"Did not," Max whispered under her breath, and I stopped and spun around, glaring at her.

"What did I just say, Max?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest and tapping my foot impatiently.

"I don't know, I don't speak asshole," Max hissed.

"Funny, cause you sure have the heritage too," I hissed back before yanking open my truck door and getting into the driver's seat. Max just stood there as I started the Pick-Up, and continued to stare as I revved the engine. "Well get in," I demanded, and she begrudgingly walked around to the other side of the truck and got in. "Buckle up," I added softly after a moment of her just sitting there.

"What are you, my mother?" Max scoffed, refusing to do what I had asked of her.

"Max just do it, okay? Please?" I asked. My brother had died a couple years ago because he wasn't wearing a seat belt, so I didn't let anybody in the same car as me not wear a seat belt.

"Why? I'm sure you'd be happy if you crashed and I flew through the windshield or something," Max muttered bitterly, and I sighed once again.

"Max, Babe, please just put it on, okay?" I asked, reaching over and resting my hand on her cheek. A hint of a smile washed over her face for a moment before she put her seat belt on, and went back to pouty Max, shoving my hand away.

"Just drive," She ordered, and I rolled my eyes before pulling out of my driveway.

"Sir, yes, Sir," I joked, doing a poor job at saluting and turning the wheel at the same time.

"You idiot, put_ both_ of your hands on the wheel unless you want to crash," Max snapped. I waited till we were driving straight down the road before taking both hands off the wheel and pretending to do my hair in the rearview mirror.

"Fang! That's not funny!" Max shrieked, reaching over to take control of the wheel even though we were still going in a perfectly straight line and the road was deserted. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing, Princess-"

"Stop calling me that. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Max complained, her annoyance clear on her face.

"Sorry, Princess," I shrugged and set my hands back on the wheel to make a turn down Max's road.

"Thank God we're almost there. I don't think I could handle much longer in the same vehicle as _you,_" she sneered viciously, reaching to unbuckle her seat belt. Just then an idea popped into my mind and I grinned.

"Uh, uh, uh," I teased, stomping on the gas pedal- hey, I never said I was a safe driver, just that I wore a seat belt.

Max let out a short scream and clutched onto my arm. "Stop! Fang stop! Fang slow down!" She yelled over the roar of the engine, obviously terrified. If there was one thing that I knew scared Max, it was me driving over a hundred miles an hour. "Fang you passed my house! Stop!" Max punched my arm once before pushing herself flat against her seat. "I hate you so freaking much,"

"Love you too, Princess," I snickered and continued at an appropriate pace of one hundred twenty miles an hour until we got to the outskirts of town. That's when I slowed to a stop. "Have a nice walk," I told her, unbuckling her seat belt for her.

She blinked at me like I had grown a third ear or something, and shook her head. "Fang, you're about as funny as Sam, now turn the car back on, and take me home,"

"How about you get out and walk?" I asked sweetly.

"I. Hate. You. You are an asshole Fang, a cold-hearted, son of a-"

"Now Max, no need to insult my mom like that. Now get out," I unlocked the doors and continued to smile at her.

"No." She said defiantly, crossing her arms once again for what? The millionth time tonight, and staying where she was.

"Well I'm not sure I want to drive you home after all the bad things you've done to me tonight, so we can jut sit here," I began, pulling the keys out of the ignition and dropping them in my jacket pocket.

"Okay, I'd rather walk than spend the rest of the night around a conceded, self-centered, stupid-"

"Really Max? Out of all the colorful words you've created throughout the years, you use stupid? That's an insult to your own intelligence," I patted her head and she grabbed my arm and_ bit me._ Like she literally chomped down on my arm and drew blood!

"Ow! What the hell?" I exclaimed, yanking my arm back to my side and looking over the bite marks. I was bleeding!

"You were annoying me!" Max shrugged as if the fact that she had just drew blood from my arm was no big deal.

"Okay, that's it. I just drove us out here to talk. I wasn't really going to make you walk home, but now I am! I'm sick of you! And I'm sick of this!" I snapped, glaring at her.

"Yeah right, then why did you keep telling me to get out?" She asked stubbornly. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe if you got out you'd know," I suggested angrily.

"You know what? Fine! Walking is so much better than listening to your stupid voice," Max hastily yanked her truck door open and got out, slamming it shut as hard as she could and getting a few steps away before she realized why I was telling her to get out of the truck. However, I didn't really care about her reaction anymore because I just wanted to get out of there. I shoved the key in the ignition and turned it, effectively starting the truck.

I peeled out of there faster than Max peeled out of my driveway earlier and headed home, not really caring if she walked or caught a ride from some total stranger. Okay, maybe I cared a little, but I wasn't going to succumb to Max and be the one to apologize like always. Not this time.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache, feeling guilty and angry as all get out. How could I have just left Max out there? At the edge of town? She could be dead! Or kidnapped! The thoughts of all the horrible things that could have happened to Max made my headache worse, and my panic level rise to about three million. "Morning," That lethal voice spoke and I turned to find none other than Max sitting on the couch in my room pressed up against the window.

A single, dark red rose was in her hand, and I grinned weakly. "So, how'd you like my little surprise?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Fang. I shouldn't have fought with you last night," Max sighed and crawled into bed with me, hugging me tight and snuggling close.

"It's okay, Maxie." I whispered and kissed her forehead. However I knew that I was lying through my teeth. Soon we'd be back at it again; we're just like fire and gasoline, but we keep crawling back to each other. It's probably not healthy, but neither of us care. We both love each other too much to.

"I still can't believe you left that trail of roses leading all the way to your back porch," Max mumbled.

"It was actually for our date today, but that's alright. We can just have the picnic." I shrugged and held her a little tighter, happy that in this moment, we weren't fighting.

"So you ruined our date?" And back to fighting.

"No, I didn't. We still have the picnic." I insisted, sitting up as Max got out of bed. Why couldn't she just leave it be?

"Why would you even drive me out there in the first place if you were just going to mess up our date?" Max asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Because you were getting mad at me for no good reason like you are now! I was trying to get you to smile-"

"Yeah, because making me walk home sure did the trick!" Max snorted and rolled her eyes.

"For the love of," I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath. "If you didn't like the roses so much then why did you follow them?" I snapped.

"Well I did like them! Until I found out you just ruined our date today. I am _so __not _sorry about last night!" Max growled, throwing the rose at me.

"Those things have thorns!" I shouted as she stormed away.

"I know and I hate thorns, so it was stupid to make the trial with roses!" Max called over her shoulder as she stomped down stairs.

"Have fun walking home in the rain!" I yelled as she slammed the door, flicking me off. I scowled and sat back down on my bed.

I love her half to death but she's killing me.

* * *

"Wow, you got a real charmer their, Fang," Dylan grinned at me. He was a second cousin on my mom's side of the family, and absolutely hated me. So the fact that he was complimenting my girlfriend was a real shocker. max grinned brightly and pushed his arm playfully.

"Oh stop it!" She laughed and I couldn't help but grin. We hadn't fought since she had thrown a highly dangerous rose at me three weeks ago, which I was very thankful for.

"Quite an arm on her too," He added, rubbing his arm as Max snickered.

"Yeah, she's definitely a keeper," I kissed her cheek and she blushed furiously. "Why don't I go get us something to drink?" I offered and she nodded.

"That'd be nice, thanks." She waved as I headed off to my kitchen, with Dylan at my heels. We were hosting my Aunt's second marriage, which wasn't a big deal or anything since it was really just the after-party, but the guys still had to dress in their Sunday Best, and so did the girls. Though Max had still thrown on her black converse which actually went pretty well with her short strapless green dress.

"So how come Max isn't it I'm-going-to-kill-you mode?" Dylan asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a little confused. Dylan's never seen Max in her beast mode. And not the good kind of beast mode.

"Well all your buddies told me about how she was this horrible witch that was abusive and well, bitchy." Dylan shrugged off his bluntness and I wanted to punch his lights out, except he was right- minus the abusive part. Okay, so she hit me sometimes, it's not like it actually hurt. And I might have hit her back once or twice before accidentally so it all evens out.

"Well my buddies don't get the privilege of seeing her at her best, like she is now," I added, filling up two glasses of cherry coke.

"Bet she doesn't stay like that for long though. Do her claws come out when nobody's around?" Dylan guessed, and I felt a little bit of annoyance towards this idiot.

"You better shut up about Max, okay? I love her and I don't need to listen to you mad mouth her." I snapped, carefully carrying the glasses out towards Max.

"I hear her sister's a lot better than her- and you know what? She's hotter too. You should go for Maya, wouldn't have to deal with the monster from hell-" Dylan was cut off by me dumping the coke all over him. Oh, but I wasn't finished there. I pushed my long sleeves up and punched him hard in the nose. Blood oozed down onto his shirt and he let out a yelp of pain.

"What the hell? I think you broke my nose!" He whined as I shoved him to the floor.

"I warned you. Don't talk about Max like that," I said just as she jogged up.

"What'd he say about me?" Max asked.

"Bad stuff I'm not repeating," I mumbled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. By now everyone was either staring at me, or helping Dylan, but I didn't care. I had Max with me at the moment and that was all that mattered.

"Let me guess, another gift from Daddy's credit card?" I asked, looking around Max's room at all the new furniture.

"Hey, he can't even bother saying Hi to me anymore when he's actually home, so don't go there," Max warned and I shrugged, collapsing on her brand new bed and sighing with comfort. It was so soft, yet firm. Perfect for me. I snuggled up with one of her pillows and closed my eyes to sleep.

"Come on Lazy! Get up!" Max urged, grabbing another pillow and dropping it on me. I grinned and picked my pillow up, hitting her with it. She gasped as the impact knocked her down on the bed.

"Oh it is so on!" She grabbed her pillow and stood up, as did I, and we broke out into a pillow fight- no, a pillow war.

"You're going down, Princess!" I shouted over our laughter.

"Not if you go down first, Prince!" She joked, slapping her pillow against me. For the next couple hours we laughed as feathers rained down around us, and the pillow were continued on until we had broken every pillow Max owned. Then we collapsed together on her bed and she snuggled close to me. "Will you be my pillow Fang?" Max asked.

"Hmmm, nah," I shoved her away and she chuckled.

"Maybe I'll just have to tie you up," Max winked at me and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Like you could," I shrugged and pulled her back to me, taking a deep breath and relaxing.

"I love you, Fang. I love you so much. And I know I'm a total bitch sometimes but I love you through it all, even when I'm being stupid." Max kissed me softly and I grinned.

"I love you too Maxie, even when you're being a bitch." She rolled her eyes and swatted at my nose before finally relaxing against me, and we drifted off together. She was my brightest dream and darkest nightmare tied into one.

* * *

"Don't you just love it, Fang?" Max asked, proudly showing off her brand new blue highlight she had gotten. It was just one highlight, but it definitely showed off how different Max was from well, everyone.

"I love it so much I got you congratulatory flowers," I winked and handed the bouquet of roses to her.

"Fang these roses have thorns on them!" Max complained. "You know I hate thorns! What if I stab myself or something? Are you trying to make me get some sort of flower disease that can kill me? What is with you and roses? I swear you always..." And even though Max tried her hardest to hide it as she ranted on about hating roses, I saw her smiling behind the act the whole time.

God I love her, but she's killing me.

**So... what did you think about that? It's only partially edited so don't freak out about mistakes. I really wanted to post it but didn't want to spend thirty minutes to an hour on editing so yeah.**

**I hope you guys like it, please review and a new chapter of FUGITIVES will be coming soon so be on the look-out.**

**Soar on**

**VR**


End file.
